


La navidad es una excusa

by Ane_IsThatEvenAName



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, MUY MUY CORTO, Microrrelato, corto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ane_IsThatEvenAName/pseuds/Ane_IsThatEvenAName
Summary: Microrrelato. Kageyama no ama la navidad... Pero pasarla junto a Hinata es otra cosa.





	La navidad es una excusa

**Author's Note:**

> No es ni la época ni es algo merecedor de nada, pero no iba a esperar a la siguiente navidad para subirlo :'D  
> Previamente subido en mi cuenta de FF.net, a nadie le importa así que solo dejaré de hablar ahora (?).

 Kageyama sonrió, viendo a su pequeño novio rayo de sol dormido sobre su regazo. Eran actualmente las 5 de la mañana, y luego de tanta comida, bebidas y besos, Hinata no pudo evitar caer rendido ante Morfeo. El pelinegro no podía decir que le encantara la navidad— Era casi una celebración banal para él siendo que de todas maneras recibía regalos por su cumpleaños unos días antes. Aún así, admitía que sí le agradaba la idea de pasarla con quien más quería, le gustaba usarla como una excusa para irse con Hinata a alguna parte y llenarlo de besos, ver su expresión de felicidad apenas llegaran las doce, y escuchar cómo en un murmuro le deseaba una feliz navidad antes de darle un tierno y largo abrazo, seguido de un par de frases cursis que si bien lo avergonzaban, sin duda lo hacían feliz; y por eso el le seguía el juego diciendo cosas aún más cursis. Esos momentos podría repetirlos una y otra vez, y juraba que nunca se hartaría. Por esto, podría decirse que a Kageyama Tobio quizás, sólo quizás, le había comenzado a gustar mucho la navidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Dije que era corto, quien avisa no es traidor (?) Si recibo kudos será un milagro, ay.


End file.
